Big Brother 13
Big Brother 13 is the thirteenth season of The Big Brother ORG Wiki. Moderators Gameplay/Format *'Big Brother House:' Houseguests are added to a Secret Facebook Group and Facebook Group Chat together with the hosts. This is where they are informed of events happening in the game. Events such as competitions, twists, etc. are posted in a forum in the Big Brother Wikia site. **'Diary Room:' Houseguests will be able to utilize Diary Room Chats via Facebook, as a group chat with the hosts to send their challenge submissions, confessionals & votes. **'Viewing Lounge' *'Head of Household' *'Nominations' *'Power of Veto' *'Eviction' *'Expulsion:' Includes the "Three Strike Rule" for voting and challenge submissions. *'Jury:' Consists of the final seven evicted houseguests. *'Fan Favorite Award' Twists *'Returning Players': Two past first boots, Jaylen and Luke, who were evicted for reasons beyond their control, returned for redemption. *'The Big Wheel': A wheel that is spun by the non-evicted nominee that will grant an advantage or a disadvantage. It is only available for the first five weeks. **'The Ring Of Fire': One of the twists offered through the Big Wheel. It can be used to prevent two houseguests from competing in the upcoming HOH competition. **'Charlie The Puppet': One of the twists offered through the Big Wheel. The contestant who gets this cannot use spaces in any PM or house chat conversations for the rest of the week. **'Family Act': One of the twists offered through the Big Wheel. The contestant who gets this cannot compete in any competitions that week, however, they can have either Big Brother 6 winner Ben or Big Brother 12 winner Tasha compete for them in each challenge. **'Elephant In The Room': One of the twists offered through the Big Wheel. The contestant who gets this is automatically a nominee for eviction. **'Whip': One of the twists offered through the Big Wheel. The contestant who gets this gets an extra four points added to their score. Memory Wall Houseguests The Game } |- | Trey | Thomas | Dean | Julia | Miguel | Jaylen | Luke | | | | | rowspan="2" | Jury Vote |- | Devon | Thomas | Dean | Jake | Miguel | Jaylen | Luke | Tommy | Jason | | |- | Ella | Thomas | Dean | Julia | Miguel | Jaylen | | Tommy | | | | |- | Jake | Tommy | Dean | | | Jaylen | | | | | colspan="1" | |- | Jason | Thomas | Dean | Julia | | Jaylen | Luke | | | colspan="2" | |- | Tommy | | Dean | Julia | Miguel | | Luke | | colspan="3" | |- | Luke | | Dean | Julia | | | | colspan="4" | |- | Jaylen | | Dean | Julia | Miguel | | colspan="5" | |- | Miguel | Tommy | | | | colspan="6" | |- | Julia | Thomas | | | colspan="15" |- | Dean | Tommy | | colspan="15" |- | Thomas | | colspan="15" |- | colspan="20" |- ! Evicted | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Jury | colspan="3" | | | | | | | | |} Trivia *This season features three alumni from the Main ORG season Survivor: The Ganges competing: Miguel, Julia, and Dean. **Coincidentally, they were all eliminated consecutively. Links Big Brother Season 13 Forum Category:Seasons